Bendy in the Quest for the Ink Machine
by Ali-Aphrodite
Summary: Join Bendy in his quest for the Ink Machine pieces to cure the deadly Ink Illness. Along the way he encounters many friends and foes, all wanting the same goal. Will our heroes make it to the finish line, or will he make it first? Find out on; Bendy in the Quest for the Ink Machine!


Bendy in the Quest for the Ink Machine

**HELLO! I am here with another story for you guys and gals! Now I've been really interested in this series called Bendy and Boris The Quest for the Ink Machine. Since there wasn't really a plot for the Quest, I've decided to make one and rewrite the story! This is what I have so far. It isn't really that good, but i'm still trying! Hope you all like it!**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTION!**

****

Chapter One: Cups and Bunnies

"B-Boris?" the teen sitting in the oppisite room ears perked up.

"Y-yeah Bendy?" he questioned, the wolfs footsteps echoed through the silent hotel room as he walked towards the bathroom his brother was in.

"What's wrong?" Bendy was in a better condition than yesterday, when he had a one of his fits.

"Are you feeling any better bro?" Boris was concerned for his older brother. These fits only seemed to get worse with time and they haven't even found the first piece yet. The wolf knew they were close to one of the first pieces. Although it seemed as though they never got closer even though they should have found it a couple days ago.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm feeling better than before." he certianly was. "I think we can get ready to go today. I'm pretty sure we can keep going!" All the Ink had gotten out of his system and he already showered. He looked good as new!

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I'm fine Boris! Lets keep on moving!" Bendy interupted. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed to put on his boots.

"Alright then. If you insist." Boris muttered, rolling his eyes as he went to finish packing thier bags.

. . . . . .

After getting dressed and packing thier bags, Bendy and Boris walked down the hotel stairs to check out.

_RING, RING, RING!_

"Hello? Were here to check out of our rooms!" with a frown, Bendy turned towards Boris. Who had dissapeared to who knows where. Bendy decided to wait for him, the wolf was probably in the bathroom. It was starting to take a little too long, and his frown grew with every minute his brother was gone.

Weighing the options, the demon finally chose to go look for him. "Boris where did you go?" but before he could go look for Boris, a familiar voice interupted him.

"Why hello, _BENDY._"

'Oh shoot. Oh shoot. Oh shoot!' slowly the beforementioned fifteen year old turned around to look at the one who had called him. "H-hello Cuphead! What b-brings you here?" man was he good at acting cool in these types of situations.

"You know exactly what i'm doing here you little twerp." at that statement the cup lifted his hand and pointed a glowing finger at the black colored demon.

"He-hey! Can't we talk about this? Ya know like civilized people?" for a moment, the cup seemed to be considering his options.

"Nope!"

"OH SHOOT!" the black colored teenager yelled before ducking and charging out of the building, Cuphead on his tail along with a bunch of blue lasers. Thinking quickly, Bendy ran towards the nearby forest while he hoped to lose his persuer. Jumping over rocks and weaving around trees, the red eyed demon heard something that sounded like... water? His theory proved true when a few meters ahead a raging river was traveling through the center of the forest. The fifteen year old mechanic skidded to a stop. The river was too wide to cross, and there was no other way to- wait. Was that a cave?

"OH BENDY! I'M COMING FOR YA!" yeah he really needed to hurry it up. Without a second thought, Bendy charged toward the cavern, knowing he was going to make it. Until-

"ACK!" all the teen heard when he hit the ground, was his face meeting the grass, and a mocking laugh from the older cup.

"Hah! You clumsy little shit!" Cuphead was now standing over his prey. An evil smirk was planted on his face along his fired up finger gun. "Any last words?"

"Ggguh! No, no, no!"

"H-hey what are you doing? That's pretty gross! Knock it off!" he yelled, looking on in disgust at the inky mess on the floor.

"P-please. M-my bag, I-I need so-something t-to ease the p-pain." Bendy whispered as he held his stomach in agony.

"What? You really expect me to-"

"**ACH! **Please! AAAAAH! I c-can't stand..." Cuphead just stood there in shock. He was sweating bullets at this point with no idea what to do. The pained yelling didn't help either, _and _he was supposed to be taking him down, but... not even he was that cruel .

"Ugh. So annoying, here take it," The ceramic headed teenager tossed the bag to his enemy.

"We'll continue this some other time," he looked back at the demon on the floor. "When you're not crying like a little girl."

. . . . . .

"You got any ducks?"

"Go fish!"

"WHY you good for nothing! You're playing with him?"

"BENDY!" Boris exclaimed at seeing his older brother unconcious and being carried by thier enemy.

"Here. He was making me mad with his whining." Cuphead harshly tossed the blacked colored demon to Boris, who caught him with much effort. "How am I supposed to enjoy beating the crap out of him if he's already in pain?" the cup asked no one in particular.

"Come on you worthless cup," the older of the cups grabbed the handle of the younger and pulled him out of the hotel lobby.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Mugman yelled in pain as he followed after his twin.

After a few minutes of silence, the two brothers were walking through the nearby forest, on the stone embedded path.

"Why did you help him, Cuphead?" Mugman decided to ask his fuming brother.

The yellow haired cut crossed his arms,"Its our duty to get rid of them, so we're sticken' to that! Nothing is going to kill them but us."

"Dude you said 'duty'"

"Pfft, I totally did."

. . . . . .

"Is he ok?" a new voice asked a frowning Boris who was watching the cupbros leave.

"Heh, of course he is!" the wolf replied happily. "That mean guy actually helped, even though he wasn't really nice about it..."

By the time he realized who he was talking to, there was already about two hundred bunnies on top of him.


End file.
